


Speaking with the Dead

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Barian Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Spooky, Zexal Spoilers, death mention, short fic, spoilers for the last two story arcs of zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: The words were too horrible for Rio to share with her brother. Too horrible to be true.
Relationships: Kamishiro Rio & Kamishiro Ryouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Speaking with the Dead

“Why are you freaking out? That haunted house isn’t real.”

It was situations like this that made Rio wish twin brothers were illegal.

“I told you, there’s a real ghost in there.”

“Yeah right, you just don’t want to admit you’re scared.”

Rio made a mental note to tell all of the other kids at the orphanage about Ryouga’s shark night light when they got back.

“There is! A woman with no mouth. She’s made of crystals. I saw her!”

“Why would a ghost be made out of crystals?”

“I don’t know!” Rio fought back tears of frustration. Why couldn’t her dumb brother just understand? “But I know she’s real. I saw her watching us. And I could see her reflections in all the mirrors and windows. I even heard her talk.”

“Yeah? And what did she say?”

Rio hesitated.

“Uh, nothing.” She finally stammered. “I mean—she said something, but I couldn’t understand it.”

“Sounds like you’re making it up.”

“I’m not! I know she was real!”

But Rio couldn’t shake off the fear. The words were too horrible to share with her brother. Too horrible to be true.

The woman had said, “Rio and Ryouga Kamishiro are dead.”


End file.
